CatSmash!
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: Life was normal in Brawl until a feline newcomer arrived and changes everything. Various parings appear and disappear  Often in the same chapter  but one thing stays the same. Someone's going to be suffering pseudo-deaths.  rated T to be safe
1. A New Arrival

**Author's Notes: If you're reading this then you've most probably realized that my other 'fics have been put on hold.  
You are free to speculate the identity of Ike's wife. (Clues are on my profile page somewhere)  
Anyways. That's enough of these boring words. On to the actual literature.  


* * *

**Brawl had been going for a long time, but recently Ike, who normally keeps to himself, was unable to stay still. He kept insisting that people didn't wear scraggy clothing a week after the day he started acting like this.

He remembered during his time on Tellius one particular female, who never really realized they were fated to be joined in marriage until The Goddess' war, and he wanted her to feel welcome the second she set foot on the estate which house the various facilities for the smashers.

Ganondorf had finally managed to mage Ike sit still by pushing him into the center of the crowded room on the day this newcomer was supposed to arrive. Only Game and Watch wasn't there but he was always an anti-social sod who was here because Master Hand didn't want a paper-cut from G&W jumping through him.

"Who is coming, for Din's sake?" the warlock roared at the over excited mercenary.

"I don't have time to tell you now, I have something to do that's more important." Ike said trying to push past Bowser, who used his large body to keep him inside the circle by acting like a sumo wrestler (just not slapping the blue haired swordsman)

"_Just tell us, or I'll have Master Hand replace you with Magikarp._" Lucario growled, knowing the insult he had just said. No-one on the estate wanted to be replaced by a fish which could only learn three move which were only useful against weaker opponents (of which there were none on the estate).

"Fine... It's my wife." he said, now pouting childishly.

Quite a few of the gathered people raised their eyebrows, while Wolf burst out laughing, "You Ike? A wife?" he said between fits of laughter before he found Ragnell pointed at his face. The laughing Lupine instantly stopped and stared, cross-eyed at the golden sword within an inch of his nose. The moment Wolf stopped laughing, the visitor gong sounded.

"She's here!" Ike said jumping over the others and bowling over Sonic in his wake.

When he returned, he was talking animatedly to someone, the next thing the pair knew Peach, Zelda, Samus and Lucario were carrying the fainted male Smashers to Dr. Mario's hospital building (which had been expanded tenfold since it's construction).

"Well, Ike. You've certainly made me feel welcome." a female's voice said, sounding rather feline, as Ike tried not to laugh at the others.

"I should help them, dearest." he said giving the feline voice owner a kiss on the cheek before rushing indoors to help Lucario carry Bowser's body.

* * *

_Later that night_

Lucario, who'd taken to standing on one leg on top of the dormitory building each night, noticed a puma shaped aura of curiosity, clearly the newcomer, move out of the building, It's orange fur bristling against the cold night air.

With a simple push of one leg he landed deftly nearby, startling the feline, "_Sorry for startling you. Are you looking for something?_" the jackal-like pokemon asked.

"I'm fine, just looking for a break from my husband. I actually kinda surprised he'd be at such a beautiful place." the cat said, it's voice the same one from when most of the men fainted (Snake and Sonic were still unconscious because Bowser had fallen on them, giving them temporary holiness).

"_The last time it was this peaceful in the day was the day before Ike got your letter. Since that day he's been dashing this way and that. He nearly outran Captain Falcon, one of the faster Smashers on the estate._" Lucario said looking towards the moon.

"I heard that one called 'Wolf' laughed at the fact Ike was married to me." she said

"_Yes. That's Wolf O'Donnell. One of the less sociable smashers and one that hates Ike,_" he bent down and put a map to where Wolf's room was, "_If you want to rip him up, go there tomorrow night. I'll take him to Dr. Mario afterwards._"

"Thanks, Lucario. By the way, who's the fastest?" the feline pondered after observing the the map.

"_That's a close contest between you and Sonic. Sonic's the blue, barely clothed, hedgehog who seems to suffer the most horrific things since his arrival. Like being used as a ball in a game of sword tennis between Ike and Marth._" he answered, smiling at the memories of the hedgehog's screams of pain, "_He won't be happy to know you can run as fast as him in that form. Then again he wasn't happy that Captain Falcon was as fast as he was._"

"Thanks again..." the feline yawned, "I better get back to Ike." the cat padded back indoors, happy that she'd gotten the means to prove that she wasn't someone to be mocked by a smarty-pants anthropomorphic wolf.

* * *

**A/N: Did I happen to mention that you can suggest possibilities for random arcs in this? E.g. The Newcomer getting addicted to something that no-one knows the reason behind or one of the other smasher's trying to make a move of on her.**

**Feel free to speculate in your reviews on the identity on the newcomer.  
**


	2. Socializing and Sonic Scaring

**Author's Notes: The end of this one was requested by someone who shall remain nameless.  
Be prepared for two halves of Wolf, a penguin cook, A scared rodent, and the usual reveal of identity.  
I know I forgot this on the previous chapter but I'm saying it now, SSBB and and characters therein are products of their respective owners. Just Like Lethe is copyrighted to Nintendo. The glowing that Zelda had (Rage mode) was inspired by Tigura21's machinima 'Smash King'**

**(deep breath) Well then enjoy (I think someone called Zelda boring though)  
**

_

* * *

Next morning_

Lucario had gone back to standing on the roof, while he listened to Wolf's plan on how to get Ike divorced. Using Extremespeed he dashed down through the open window to Wolf and Snake's shared room, scaring the lupine, "_Wolf, I take it from your loud planning and obsessive aura that you've fallen in love with Ike's wife._"

"What! How could you accuse me of such a thing!" Wolf said, his voice a higher pitch than usual.

"_I heard every word of your plan to try and get Ike divorced from her. It won't work._" Lucario huffed, slightly smiling.

"You don't know that!"

"_Oh, but I do._"

"How so?"

"_Ike's behind you._"

"What the-?" Wolf didn't finish his sentence before Ragnell had halved the lupine cleanly.

"_I'll take him to Dr. Mario._" Lucario sighed as he dragged the bleeding halves of the Wolfen pilot through the corridors while the other Smashers began laughing hysterically.

_

* * *

Ike's room_

Ike re-entered the room he used to share with Marth (He'd been evicted by Ike) and stared happily out the window, as his noticed his wife's orange maned head lean on his shoulder.

"Ike... Did you cause what happened to that wolf?" she asked

"Yes... I did, He was planning to force a divorce according to Lucario." Ike replied as the pair watched the Aura pokemon finish dragging Wolf to Dr. Mario while Sonic and Snake left.

"Who's the blue one?" the female asked, already knowing the answer but didn't want to let Ike know about the night before, not just yet anyway.

"That's Sonic. You're nearly as fast as him while shifted, which is an achievement in itself. He _claims_ to be the fastest thing alive, but I know that you could beat his sorry behind any day. The other one's Wolf's roommate, Snake. You've got a Brawl against him later today." Ike said

"The day after I arrive and I'm already in the thick of it." she said

"I had worse, I had to defeat someone called 'Roy' to get my place, If I lost then we'd be back in Gallia-" Ike began.

"Listening to Lyre's waffle about how great Ranulf is." she finished with her voice loaded with boredom.

Their conversation was interrupted by her stomach roaring, "Looks like my stomach's demanding breakfast." she said playfully straightening up

"I'll let Dedede know." Ike said as they left the residence building and walked towards the main building.

Ike detoured to the kitchen and found Kirby donning a Chef's hat, "Where's Dedede?" he asked.

Kirby merely pointed to the cupboard which then opened and Dedede, in a rather fetching cook's garb, waddled out. "What seems to be the problem Ike?" the penguin asked.

"You remember what I told you about _her_ appetite, don't you?" Ike asked

"Oh. That's what it is, is it?" Dedede replied before turning to Kirby and shouting, "Kirby! Get the ingredients for the Mega Gallian Special!" Ike smiled before ending the detour to find his wife talking to Samus about the various fights they'd happened to be part of. It seemed that beating a Goddess was nothing compared to various aliens in Samus' eyes.

A few minutes later Ike and Samus's usual breakfast meals arrived while the meal that Ike had prepared Dedede and Kirby for arrived a minute later.

"I see what you mean by a large appetite." Samus said picking Pikachu up and tickling the little mouse's belly.

"My appetite's small for a Gallian. The previous king, Caineghis, would call this a little snack." she said between mouthfuls.

Samus, Pikachu and Ike merely burst out laughing.

On the other side of the mess hall Sonic was just gawking at Ike's wife, not even touching his food, He just had to get with such a beauty. Next thing his knew Zelda was standing next to him, with the glow around her that scared him witless. Sonic's head slowly rotated to look at the Hylian Princess who whispered, "Don't try it."

Sonic moved one seat away from the edge with his food, wolfed it sown then bolted out the door.

Once again, all the others were laughing, this time at Sonic's fear of a glowing female.

* * *

Around noon Sonic was sunbathing near the expansive pool while Peach was teaching Bowser how to swim, (he was getting there, albeit slowly). Next thing he knew there was a large orange Puma grinning fiendishly at him, the direction of the light gave the grin an almost demonic look.

"Aaargh!" burst from the rodent's mouth as he literally ran along the water and face planted into a wall.

"I see why scaring the rat is fun!" she said before calmly taking her long green ribbon and bracers off. Then with a playful pounce she had leaped into the water, splashing both of the other people in the pool.

When the feline surfaced Peach said, "I see that Gallian cats are a lot different from the ones that aren't laguz."

Bowser piped in by saying, "If I remember what Ike said correctly Beast Tribe Laguz, like you, are weak to fire right?"

She gave the same grin that scared Sonic, as a sign that Bowser was right, before beginning to swim around.

_

* * *

North of the Brawl Estate_

"How dare she be chosen to join Ike! She should be at home worrying for his safety while Ranulf does the same for me!" This raging voice was sprinting towards where her sister had disappeared to. A spitting image of Ike's wife this childish female wore pink, where her sister wore green. And where her sister had orange hair, this female's was blond, "That bloody hand should've said, "Lyre, you've got the honour of joining Brawl!" Not the _she_ had the honour. I'll find her and force her come back to Gallia,"

Lyre doubled her speed, "Prepare to be separated from Ike again... Lethe." She snarled.

* * *

**A/N: Yep it's Lethe... She finally invaded my head and persuaded me to write this. (Sigh) And bloody hell was it tough to say no to my favorite FE female. So tough I didn't say it...**

**Ah well... Lyre's a bit pissed off but who cares?  
**


	3. Another Cat and Lethe's First Fight

**Author's Notes: Another chapter. Another Cat.**** This time it's Persian****.  
****Lucario's ****addiction**** to Chocolate returns and Lyre finally finds her sister, slightly...**

**Feel free to suggest happenings either by PM or by review.  
**

* * *

_Battlefield stage, Lethe vs. Snake_

All of the smashers, including Wolf, who was still sporting the wounds he still had from being cut in half, watched in anticipation as Snake appeared on one side of the stage, with the usual warp magic for those from Fire Emblem showing Lethe's entry. Lethe back-flipped out of the warp magic in her human form.

Snake was the first to attack, trying to slam his heel into her head, but she deftly dodged the blow, grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to knee him in the groin, gaining a resounding "Oooh!" from the crowd, before she spun round and threw him behind her.

She back flipped over him and gave a crippling kick to his back then dashed forward and sent a flying kick to his stomach, launching him off the stage, only his Cipher managed to get him close enough to the edge to hold on. Next thing he knew Lethe was jumping over and delivered a roundhouse kick to his shoulder, sending him sprawling down. He would've grabbed the edge but Lethe remembered a technique that Ike had told her, and grabbed the edge to prevent Snake's hands from touching what would've saved one of his lives.

She leaped up and didn't see the Mortar shell on a collision course with her head until Snake had grabbed her in a choke hold, and let the shell hit her. She howled in pain as she was sent flying through the air then with a hiss her body gained a small dust around it and changed into a large orange puma.

The now feline landed easily near the edge of the stage then pounced. Snake, expecting this lunged out only to find claws digging into his stomach before the feline leaped off his torso. He heard the clanking of a Smash Ball being hit and before he had the chance to go near Lethe's form was already glowing. "Oh no!" Snake moaned as he tried to run, but was turned round by something hitting him. The puma in front of him gave the same hiss as before flipped onto his upper torso and teared repeatedly at the stunned mercenary before with a final hit he was sent sprawling over the edge with no chance of recovery. Two of his three lives were gone, and he heard a mocking meow from his opponent. She surged up in front of him as he used his forward smash, launching her off the stage. She almost recovered but found that her pounce just didn't give the distance and plummeted off the bottom of the stage.

It was now clear that Lethe had a high amount of skill and athleticism even in her human from as her lithe body had started to repeatedly kick Snake in various places. After about a minute of the same foot colliding with his body over and over again he found herself in her grip again, "Nice try, Snake. But You need to be quicker to beat me. Tell Wolf the watch his back when you see him." She whispered in his ear before repeatedly kneeing him in the groin then throwing him off the stage. One final hit during his recovery had spiked him to his loss.

Once they left the simulation chamber, Dr. Mario hauled Snake away, who was groaning in pain, while Ike, Samus and Sonic ran up to congratulate her on her first victory. Lucario waited until she was alone before talking to her, "_How was it?_" He asked after the others went off to the nearby concert hall, (she didn't care much for music) and Ike had gone to help Dedede and Kirby in the Kitchen.

"Painful yet invigorating. Usually when I fight like that I feel some remorse, kinda like guilt, after their defeat, but here... It was just fun to beat the crap out of someone knowing they'll survive." she said, spotting a pure white jaguar-like cat prowling behind Lucario, who spotted the same one.

"_I see you've spotted Persian. Like me she's a Pokemon. She's a bit of a loner due there being very few Pokemon here and you being the only one close to a cat._" Lucario said, his voice gaining a sagely tone for a few moment, "_By the way, Pikachu has been avoiding you because... well..._"

"He's a mouse, I'm a cat and he thinks I'm going to eat him right?" Lethe interrupted.

"_Yes. Samus had tried to convince him otherwise but to no avail._" He sighed before smelling something, "_Excuse me for a moment, an uncontrollable urge has struck me again._" he added quickly before rushing to the kitchen, then running across the field, followed by Kirby and Dedede, bellowing at him to give back a chocolate cake. Lethe shook her head slowly as Ike approached.

"He's been addicted to chocolate since before he arrived here. Now whenever Dedede and Kirby cook chocolate cake he goes and steals it, probably to fuel his addiction." Ike told her trying not to laugh.

"Do you know anything about the other newcomer, Persian?" she suddenly asked.

"Only what Lucario told you." He said, "I've got go and get something for Dedede, thank to Lucario stealing the last ten bars of Chocolate. Be prepared to be conscripted into buying random things to help the Estate." Ike sauntered off while Lethe, in cat form, approached Persian who was lying near the forest.

Persian looked up at Lethe and said, "So I'm not the only cat. At least I'm not the only Pokemon."

Lethe decided to lay down nearby by as she said, "Well... I'm not completely a cat, to be more precise I'm laguz, the only one, but surely someone here cares for you."

"What matters is that there's someone who looks like a cat, even if it's temporary, that I can relate to." Persian said, "Is Pikachu scared of you as well by any chance?"

"Yes... Back at my home, in Gallia, I had a reputation for scaring new recruits in the army before I married Ike. It's thanks to him that my original hatred of Beorc has gone."

"Beorc?" Persian was confused at the new term.

"Yes. It's what Laguz call humans. If laguz call Beorc "human" then it's an insult, just like it was an insult to call Laguz "Sub-human". We were so named because some of the Beorc who hated Laguz, saw that we weren't exactly like Beorc due to differences, like tails for the Beast Tribes, and wings for the Bird Tribes."

"I see you separate yourselves depending on what form you take."

"Partly. In the beast tribe there's cats, like me, tigers lions and wolves. The bird tribe contains the hawk, raven and heron laguz. While the Dragon tribe consists of Red, White and Black dragons. The Black ones being the rarest and the leader of Goldoa, Dragon Laguz territory."

Persian had smiled at Lethe as she said, "Me being a Pokemon designated as a 'Classy Cat' made me have to keep trying to run from rich humans trying to capture me and force me into the torture of being a 'pet'." the feline pokemon looked towards the sky, "Thankfully Master Hand allowed me to come here and get away from those obdurate idiots to this beautiful place. By the way, awesome fighting today."

Lethe now smiled, "Thanks." she said.

"I have the slight problem that I have no room to curl up in. Would you and Ike mind if I slept in the same room as you?" Persian asked after a few minutes passed, while she stood up, realizing that it was getting late.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Lethe answered as Ike walked up, pulling Lucario who was wailing, "_Let me have just one bar! Please, Ike! Just the one!_"

"Lucario, my answer was final. No. try and go one day without going near the kitchen. Dedede's getting really pissed off that you keep stealing his cakes." Ike retorted, still holding the crazed pokemon's tail firmly.

"_But it tastes so good!_"

"Remember what Dedede said after you wolfed down today's cake? He said, and I quote," Ike paused to get into a voice which sounded exactly like Dedede, "One more chocolate theft and Master Hand will be told!"

Lucario shuddered, only once before had this happened and he was denied the right to leave his room for two weeks. He stopped running towards the kitchen and changed direction towards the residence. Ike finally let to pokemon bolt back to the roof of said building, he hated his room and hated even more being denied chocolate.

Lethe and Persian were laughing through the whole charade, "Does that happen often?" they asked in unison.

"Yep. Now then, What did you think I wouldn't mind about?" Ike answered turning to the two cats.

"Persian would like to share a room with us." Lethe said, while Persian smiled.

"I have a feeling that I'll get clawed, should I say no." Ike said, both cats bared their claws and grinned. Ike swallowed and said, "Of course she can."

Persian laughed and padded off to their room with Lethe. Ike walking behind them, wondering why he still can't face up to Lethe since the marriage. He shook of the thought when he entered the building.

Little did the three know, they were being watched by Lyre, "I don't believe this." she hissed under her breath before sprinting around to the forested edge and fell asleep, she'd deal with that other cat later.

* * *

**Just a side note: If you find that you're unable to review my 'fic. Try logging in before repeating. Then reviewing will be possible.**


	4. The internet can be a scary influence

**Author's Notes: Be warned: There are references to various Machinimas here (DK+Dry hump. Boring rant.) and we have a little hint at one of Terry Pratchett's favorite curses. (I love his books!)**

**Anyways. I've noticed a distinct lack of suggestions. flowing towards me... But that doesn't matter right now. What does is the chapter. (Note I cannot spell struggling correct first time. It's annoying)  
**

_

* * *

Early Next Morning  
Snake and Wolf's room_

Snake woke up, expecting to see Wolf sleeping peacefully in the other bed, instead he saw that his roommate, who'd recently finished recovering from Ike's attack, had been torn into neat shreds.

"Dr. Mario's going to request a pay rise for this..." he mused until he heard the shreds say, "Shut up Snake, and take me over to him, I'm bleeding to death here!"

_

* * *

Outside_

Lethe and Persian were busy talking while Ike and Sonic had their match. When they saw Snake pulling a cart full of Wolf shreds towards Dr. Mario's building they laughed guiltily.

Snake rounded on the two cats, "So it was you two who mauled him was it?"

The two cats merely made themselves look innocent, Persian giving off a soft meow.

"Snake, ignore them! Just get me the hell to that doctor! I might die here!" Wolf shouted, though how no-one had any idea.

Lucario had recently ran up, thankfully without chocolate, and noticed Snake pulling Wolf away, "_Did it work?_" he asked, he was clearly pleased with what happened to Wolf.

"Yep!" Lethe replied

"It was fun too!" Persian added before the two cats gave a high five with their paws.

Next thing they knew Lethe was in Sonic's grip, while shouting, "Ike if you don't want me to beat your wife to a pulp, renounce your win!"

Ike refused flatly, still charging at the cobalt hedgehog.

Sonic kicked Lethe in the stomach, saying, "Sparta Kick!" Before trying to spinball the laguz, but was grabbed by Persian, "Sonic, That was a very bad idea." the cat pokemon said, her body moving quickly to pin him to the floor, "Because I now have a reason to do what me and Lethe did to Wolf." Persian's grin began to scare the hedgehog, "_How about we play Hedgehog combat catch?_" Lucario suggested, he was also grinning.

Persian hauled Sonic up and threw him up into the air, Ike jumped over the cat and smacked Sonic on the side with Ragnell before landing. Lethe, having recovered from Sonic's unprovoked attack, sprang up and spiked him, Lucario smashing him towards Persian, who followed suit and smashed the unlucky rodent towards Ike.

After four minutes Lethe smashed him hard enough to make him land on Dr. Mario's doorstep.

"Sometimes, being the fastest thing alive doesn't mean you're the best. Remember what happened when you angered Bowser?" the doctor said looking at the battered speed demon.

"All... too... well..." Sonic breathed as he was dragged inside.

Ike, meanwhile, had told the two cats about the same occurrence that Dr. Mario has spoken about.

"Lemme get this straight, When Sonic angered Bowser last, he was dry-humped?" Persian asked, close to laughter.

"_Yes. It took a whole week for him to recover physically, and a further month for him to recover emotionally._" Lucario said, his small mouth containing an unusually large smile.

"DK also suffered that some time ago, during one of the rare 3-on-3 matches." Ike added, "It was Bowser, MK and Peach against G&W, though why I have no idea, Olimar and DK."

"_At least you didn't have to suffer being, 'Sparta Kicked' by Sonic for most of one match._" Lucario said

"You survived it didn't you?" Lethe asked.

"_Yeah but he was just being annoying, repeating 'Sparta Kick' every time he did his forward throw!_"

Persian shifted slightly as she said, "At least we haven't been torn to neat shreds like Wolf."

Laughter arose from that.

* * *

_Jungle Japes  
Bowser vs. DK One stock each._

The fight had been going a while, DK managing to to corner Bowser. What the siaman didn't expect was Bowser's almost childish smile when he was grabbed by the koopa.

"Can you guess what's going to happen again?" Bowser asked the struggling gorilla.

"Oh no! Please don't!" DK pleaded.

The crowd looked away from DK's unfortunate suffering. Falco finally spoke up, "I'd be embarrassed if hat happened to me once. But letting it happen a second time, on the same stage as the time before? Now that is just humiliating."

"And hilarious." Fox added, "But doesn't this seem all too similar to that film Bowser was watching?"

"Didn't notice it. So I wouldn't care." the avian said, as the crowd looked back to see DK's body flattened against the boards.

"Another one for Dr. Mario." Bowser said throwing the pancake-like monkey like a Frisbee.

* * *

_That afternoon  
Kitchen_

"Right, explain that again." Peach said.

"I need you to be the one to advertise some of my personal recipes." Dedede said, smiling.

"Any reason why Zelda and Samus aren't doing this?" Peach asked, realizing that the Hylian princess has just walked in.

"Samus has her hands full trying to de-scare Pikachu. And, no offense Zelda but. You're boring." Peach sighed and walked out saying, "Fine... But don't think You'll getaway with that last comment."

"Well that's one way to get her to do something." Zelda commented.

"Well I would ask Lethe but she's too new here."

"Ah... However," Dedede's look changed from a smile to a slightly scared face, "I'M BORING?" the princess shouted, her rage allowing her to fire a light arrow right off the bat, which she didn't do.

Dedede had just enough time to let out a small whimper before he was being beaten to a pulp, while Zelda ranted at him about how she wasn't boring.

_

* * *

Dr. Mario's study_

Shouts of pain and anger began to flood the originally peaceful room, where the estate's doctor was busy sifting through medical files. He looked towards the window and muttered, "That's another one facing the 'I'm not boring' beat down rant." his voice clearly showed that he had dealt with this too many times. He grabbed Dedede's medical file and waited for the angered hylian to bring the injured penguin over.

* * *

P_oolside_

Samus was sitting on the poolside, watching Pikachu swimming around the large expanse of water with a smile on her face. She'd made progress with the little pokemon's fear of Lethe and Persian, but not much. She looked at the approaching four and said, "It's not a good idea you four."

"Well that's a bit of an embuggerance." Persian sighed, before the four turned round and headed towards the games building.

Pikachu had swam up to Samus, and just as he leaped out of the water, she said, "Gotcha!" as she caught him in a towel and dried him off. As soon as Pikachu was dry the pokemon lay down beside her, clearly tired, while Samus, keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping pokemon, scanned the surroundings.

There was something in the trees that was giving off a murderous vibe, even Pikachu's unconscious body felt it, causing the little mouse to tremble.

Samus picked up her long time friend and walked off to the residence building, not noticing that a lighter version of Lethe was stalking her.

Lyre had found her first prey, the little yellow bundle that the blue-garbed beorc was carrying. Before she managed to pounce she found herself being lifted off the ground, her legs flailing at thin air. She looked up and saw that another Beorc, or possibly a Heron Laguz, was stopping her. "Who're you?" the boy asked.

"I'm not listening, just let me at my prey." Lyre pouted struggling against his surprisingly strong grip.

"Can't do that, not 'till I know who you are." the boy retorted, his voice was relaxed and sounded as if there was nothing wrong at all.

"I'm not going to tell you. That's final." Lyre said, now doubling her efforts to break free.

"Well in that case I've no choice but to throw you out the estate." the boy had only to move his arm and Lyre not only stopped struggling but also began to plead with the boy, "Oh, no. please don't throw me out. Not 'till I've found Lethe."

"Well then..." the boy sighed, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Lyre." she muttered.

"I see. Lethe's sister." the boy then tied her by her neck ribbon to the tree he was leaning on, "Stay here." he said walking off to the games room to find Lethe. He could tell this Lyre was going to be a big pain.

* * *

**A/N: As usual I do not own any of the characters in this 'fic. Yes that means I'll not be bringing any OC's in, they screw up my plans. Anyways. You may have to wait for a bit after this chapter for the next one, I've been having problems with PBR**...


End file.
